Ruff and Reddy
Ruff and Reddy is a Hanna-Barbera animated series starring Ruff, a smart cat voiced by Don Messick, and Reddy, a brave, but stupid dog voiced by Daws Butler. First broadcast in December 1957 on NBC, it was the first television show produced by Hanna-Barbera and presented by Screen Gems, the television arm of Columbia Pictures (now Sony Pictures Television). Ruff and Reddy was not seen again on TV until the 1980's on the USA cable network's "Cartoon Express". However contemporary audiences didn't embrace the characters and the network dropped the cartoons after a brief run. Ruff and Reddy made one final appearance on Cartoon Network in the early 1990s but again audiences were unimpressed and they left the air after a few weeks. Boomerang also aired the show sometime in 2002. Plot Ruff and Reddy features a smart cat Ruff and a not too bright canine Reddy foiling evil villains like Killer & Diller, Harry Safari and Captain Greedy and his stupid stooge Salt Water Daffy to save humanity from total destruction. More often than not, Ruff and Reddy were aided by the daffy little inventor and scientist Professor Gizmo and his crazy devices. Cast *Daws Butler - Reddy, Harry Safari, Captain Greedy, Killer *Don Messick - Ruff, Professor Gizmo, Salt Water Daffy, Diller, Ubble Ubble Episodes Season 1 #'"Planet Pirates"' #'"Night Flight Fright"' #'"Whama Bamma Gamma Gun"' #'"The Mastermind of Muni Mula"' #'"The Mad Monster of Muni Mula"' #'"Hocus Pocus Focus"' #'"Muni Mula Mix-Up"' #'"Creepy Creature Feature"' #'"The Creepy Creature"' #'"Surprise in the Skies"' #'"Crowds in the Clouds"' #'"Reddy's Rocket Rescue"' #'"Rocket Ranger Danger"' #'"Pinky the Pint Sized Pachyderm"' #'"Last Trip of a Ghost Ship"' #'"The Irate Pirate"' #'"Dynamite Fright"' #'"Marooned in Typhoon Lagoon"' #'"Scarey Harry Safari"' #'"Jungle Jitters"' #'"Bungle in the Jungle"' #'"Miles of Crocodiles"' #'"A Creep in the Deep"' #'"Hot Shot's Plot"' #'"The Gloom of Doom"' #'"The Trapped Trap the Trapper"' #'"Westward Ho Ho Ho"' #'"A Slight Fright on a Moonlight Night"' #'"Asleep While a Creep Steals Sheep"' #'"Copped by a Copter"' #'"The Two Terrible Twins from Texas"' #'"Killer and Diller in a Chiller of a Thriller"' #'"A Friend to the End"' #'"Heels on Wheels"' #'"The Whirly Bird Catches the Worms"' #'"The Boss of Double-Cross"' #'"Ship-Shape Sheep"' #'"Rootin' Tootin' Shootin'"' #'"Hot Lead for a Hot-Head"' #'"The Goon of Doubloon Lagoon"' #'"The Treasure of Doubloon Lagoon"' #'"Blunder Down Under"' #'"The Metal Monster Mystery"' #'"The Late, Late Pieces of Eight"' #'"Two Dubs in a Sub"' #'"Big Deal with a Small Seal"' #'"A Real Keen Submarine"' #'"No Hope for a Dope of a Periscope"' #'"Rescue in the Deep Blue"' #'"A Whale of a Tale of a Tail of a Whale"' #'"Welcome Guest in a Treasure Chest"' #'"Pot-Shot Puts Hot Shot on a Hot Spot"' Season 2 #'"Egg Yeggs"' #'"The Dummy Mummy"' #'"The Chicken Hearted Chickasaurus Chase"' #'"Chickasaurus Crack-Up"' #'"Slick Chickasaurus Chick Trick"' #'"The Chicken Hearted Chickasaurus"' #'"Chickasaurus Choo Choo"' #'"Rumble In The Jungle"' #'"Sorehead Tyrannosaurus"' #'"Two Eyes Spy On The Guys"' #'"Double Trouble For Ubble Ubble"' #'"A Chick In Need Is A Chick Indeed"' #'"Quick Trick Saves A Slick Chick"' #'"Scary Tale On A Canyon Trail"' #'"Borrowed Burro In A Burrow"' #'"Pint Size Surprise For The Guys"' #'"Reddy And Me And Pee-Wee Makes Three"' #'"Hoss Thief Grief"' #'"Tricked And Trapped By A Tricky Trapper"' #'"Harry Safari And The Phoney Pony"' #'"Frantic Antics Of Poco Loco"' #'"Nag In A Bag"' #'"Bungled Bundle Of Boodle"' #'"Chump's Jumps Bring Bumps And Lumps"' #'"Show Biz Wiz"' #'"These Three Set Pee-Wee Free"' #'"Fantastic Phantom"' #'"Long Gone Leprechaun"' #'"The Goon Of Glocca Morra"' #'"Bungle In Banshee Castle"' #'"Afloat In A Moat With No Boat"' #'"Too Soon The Goon"' #'"Smitten By A Kitten"' #'"Mr. Small Meets Mr. Tall In The Hall - That Is All"' #'"Going, Going, Goon"' #'"Scary Chase Through A Spooky Place With A Goony Face"' #'"Bing Bang Boom In A Real Small Room"' #'"Gold Room Doom"' #'"Three See The Wee Princess Free"' #'"Missile Fizzle"' #'"Missing Missile Mystery"' #'"Never Land In Never-Neverland"' #'"Polar Bear Scare"' #'"A Liking For A Striking Viking"' #'"Bear Hunting Is For The Birds"' #'"Beep-Beep From The Deep-Deep"' #'"Two Fiends In A Submarine"' #'"Muscle Man Meets Missile Man"' #'"Bull Fight Fright"' #'"Reddy Clobbers Robbers"' #'"Machine Gun Fun"' #'"Bad Guys Meet The Good Guys"' Season 3 #'"Dizzy Deputies"' #'"Later Later, Alligator"' #'"Gator Caper"' #'"Chip Off The Ol' Chopper"' #'"LaFitt To Be Tied"' #'"Hide And Seek With A Sneak On Okeechobee Creek"' #'"Boom Boom Doom"' #'"Spellbound Fool In A Round Whirlpool"' #'"Fast Chase Thru A Spooky Place"' #'"Looks Like The End For A Cotton Pickin' Friend"' #'"No Laff On Half A Raft"' #'"Gator Thrills And Whooshmobiles"' #'"Trapped And Snapped Sap"' #'"Spooky Meeting At Spooky Rock"' #'"Dig The Bigger Digger"' #'"The Secret Bizz Of Professor Gizz"' #'"Test Hop Flip Flop"' #'"Sticks And Stones And Aching Bones"' #'"Gun, Gun, Who's Got The Gun?"' #'"Big Papoose On The Loose"' #'"Mine Mine All Mine Gold Mine"' #'"Gold Data In The Sub-strata"' #'"The Ghost With The Most"' #'"In The Soup With A Supernatural Scoop"' #'"Sneaky Knaves In The Caves"' #'"Tailspin Twins"' #'"Sky High Fly Guy"' #'"A Tisket, A Tasket, Who Lost Their Basket?"' #'"Three's A Crowd In A Cloud"' #'"Fine Feathered Birds Of A Feather"' #'"A Bird In Hand Is A Handy Bird"' #'"No Laffy Daffy"' #'"Tiff In A Skiff"' #'"Sub-A-Dub-Dub"' #'"Squawky No Talky"' #'"Big Beak Tweaks A Big Sneak"' #'"Off On A Toot With The Loot To Boot"' #'"Thanks A Lot For X Marks The Spot"' #'"Tale Of A Sail In A Whale"' #'"Misguided Missile"' #'"Triple Trouble Trip"' #'"Around The Moon In Eighty Ways"' #'"Button, Button, Who Pushed The Button?"' #'"No Traces Of Aces In Spaces"' #'"Little Punies Meet Mooney Goonies"' #'"Little Guys Are A Big Surprise"' #'"Two's Company - A Million Is A Little Crowded"' #'"Big Bop For A Big Blop"' #'"Things Get Tuff For Ruff- Sure 'Nuff"' #'"Whap - Caught In A Trap By A Sap"' #'"Spin - Spin A Web To Catch A Blop In"' #'"Have Blop, Will Travel"' In Other Media *The characters appeared on The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie, in the episode "Yogi's Ark Lark" (which featured almost every Hanna-Barbera animal character that existed at the time). *Ruff made an appearance in the Yogi's Treasure Hunt episode "Goodbye Mr. Chump" as a newspaper vendor. *A computer game titled "Ruff and Reddy in the Space Adventure" was released in 1990 for Amstrad CPC, ZX Spectrum, Commodore 64, Amiga, Atari 8-bits and Atari ST. Home release Episodes of Ruff and Reddy appeared on one volume of the Hanna-Barbera Personal Favorites home video series called "Animal Follies", along with Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy and Snagglepuss. The first episode of the show, "Planet Pirates", was listed on the press release for the The Best of Warner Bros.: Hanna Barbera 25 Cartoon Collection DVD set to be released on May 21, 2013. However due to an inaccuracy on that press announcement the episode is among several that weren't on the actual DVD set. Category:Hanna-Barbera Series Category:Shows Category:Shows older than the network Category:1950s shows Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:Boomerang